El verdadero enemigo
by love-u16
Summary: Él se siente derrotado por la chica de ojos grises que obtuvo el mayor puntaje. La chica en llamas es una amenaza, y su deber es acabar con ella, sin embargo Cato nunca pensó que sería esa misma chica del distrito 12 quien le haría recapacitar acerca de los Juegos del Hambre.


_Hola, este es el primer fic que escribo de los **Juegos del Hambre**, y es obra del juego "**Amigo Literario**" del foro "**Hasta el final de la Pradera**"._

_Con mucho cariño, para **Sweet . dreams .86**, espero que lo disfrutes linda n.n_

**_Resumen_**_: Él se siente derrotado por la chica de ojos grises que obtuvo el mayor puntaje. La chica en llamas es una amenaza, y su deber es acabar con ella, sin embargo Cato nunca pensó que sería esa misma chica del distrito 12 quien le haría recapacitar acerca de los Juegos del Hambre._

**_Declaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

**_Rated_**_: T_

_Espero que les guste :)_

* * *

_Cuando dos estrellas chocan,_

_Por obra del destino,_

_Y nace algo tan curioso e irrompible,_

_Imprevisible, y sin embargo posible._

_._

_._

_._

**...Cuando el universo se es alterado...**

**_se descubre quien es_**

**"EL VERDADERO ENEMIGO"**

* * *

Durante los Juegos del Hambre, un chico de cabellos rubios soñaba. Sin saber que esa misma noche el universo se alteraría. Porque una mínima discusión, cambiaría su forma de ver el mundo.

_Sonrío al ver la cara de horror que muestra cuando la tiro al suelo y coloco mi espada justo en su cuello. Rozo el filo de mi compañera suavemente por su sensible piel, ella cierra los ojos esperando lo inevitable. Aprieta los parpados cuando presiono un poco más mi arma y empieza a brotar aquel líquido rojo, con el que yo me había manchado las manos tantas veces ya._

_Su respiración es entrecortada, sabe que su fin está por llegar. Su corazón late rápido, y su frente suda frío por el miedo. Como disfruto esto, al sentir que soy yo el único con el poder, que mi víctima está a mi merced. Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje con ella, yo soy el que manda._

_Tener la satisfacción de que asesinare a la que creían invencible, a la escabullidiza chica castaña. Sonrío al imaginarme a la gente de mi distrito, todos vitoreándome desde casa, contando los segundos que quedan para que acabe con la grandiosa chica en llamas._

—...Cato...Cato...¡CATO! —Soy sacudido con brusquedad, llamado por la chillona voz de Clove.

Mi compañera de distrito, al igual que yo, tiene mucho interés por asesinar de una vez por todas a la molesta chica en llamas.

Ya le he dejado claro que quien acabe con ella seré yo y nadie más. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo al dejar que el enamorado nos guiara hacia ella, nunca creí que en realidad nos estaba alejando de nuestra presa. Debí de haberlo sospechado, pero el muy maldito sabía jugar muy bien con la mente de los demás.

Si no hubiese perdido la conciencia debido al veneno de rastrevíspulas, el enamorado estaría muerto en estos momentos. También me reprocho mucho el haber dejado que la chica se quedara en el árbol por la noche, el haber sido nuevamente persuadido por el maldito del 12.

No sé en qué estaba pensando. Mi mayor deseo era y es asesinarla ¿Por qué darle más tiempo en ese árbol? Si bien podía incendiarlo y que muriera quemada por las brasas. Sería perfecto. "La chica en llamas murió consumida en su propio fuego". Hubiese sido una locura en el Capitolio ¡Yo sería la sensación! Así como debí de serlo desde un principio, si no fuese por la intromisión de quien se presentó voluntaria para salvar a su hermanita de una muerte segura.

—Está con él. —Clove termina de despertarme con una palmada en la nuca.

—¿Cómo? —Ella gira los ojos frustrada. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Estoy adormilado aún.

—La del 12, encontró al enamorado y está cuidando de él.

Claro. Era algo lógico que al cambiar la regla, ella trataría de protegerlo, después de que la había ayudado tanto, protegiéndola de nosotros.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te preocupa? Está herido, y nosotros somos dos, podemos con ella. Luego remataremos al enamorado, y después de eso romperemos la alianza.

Ese era el trato. No llegaría a encariñarme con Clove, era solo mi compañera de distrito, una tributo más, por lo tanto, otra más que quería muerta.

—¿Para eso me despiertas? ¿Para recordarme que la regla se ha cambiado?

—¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! La regla no solo es válida para con ellos, significa que no necesitamos romper la alianza, podemos ganar los dos, ¿No te lo imaginas? Nuestro distrito se sentiría tan orgulloso, ambos de sus tributos, vencedores de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre.

—Si ganamos, tendría que compartir mi fortuna contigo. Tendríamos que compartir la corona de los vencedores, tendría que compartir mi fama. Y te estaría obsequiando la victoria.

—No puedo creerlo. —Susurró incrédula.

—¡Pues créelo Clove! Soy egoísta, y mi sueño siempre fue ser un vencedor de los juegos del hambre, solo YO. Sin la necesidad de compartir mi trofeo.

—...

—¿Qué te sucede? —Pregunto al ver que no responde. —¿Te sorprende la verdad? ¿Creíste que éramos amigos o algo así?

—Esta alianza se ha acabado. —Sentenció con una voz calmada.

—¿Qué? Pero hay que acabar con la chica en...

—¡No me interesa! —Me interrumpe su grito. —No quiero ser tu aliada.

* * *

_Porque con el paso del tiempo Clove había desarrollado sentimientos nuevos,_

_Algo que nunca creyó que sucedería, pero sin embargo sucedió_

_Todo empezó cuando ambos se ofrecieron voluntarios, ella admiro su valentía,_

_Durante los entrenamientos, fue cautivada por sus habilidades, y su gran determinación,_

_Durante los juegos se deleito con su forma de ser, su carácter, _

_Poco a poco se hicieron más cercanos, ambos eran líderes,_

_Ambos disfrutaban ver la sangre ajena correr, _

_Pero ella nunca disfrutaría ver _su _sangre correr_

_Nunca._

_._

_._

_._

_Él, por otro lado,_

_Estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con ella en cualquier momento,_

_Aunque la regla hubiese cambiado y no tenía de la necesidad,_

_Había perdido todo respeto que ella tenía hacia él,_

_Se acabo._

_._

_._

_._

_Se acabo Cato, es el final de lo que yo creí una amistad,_

_El final de mis sueños a tu lado,_

_El tiempo de partir lejos,_

_Hasta que comprendas que no soy tu enemiga,_

_Si es que algún día lo haces._

* * *

Ese fue el punto de inicio de la alteración.

Ese fue el final de mi alianza con Clove. Y nunca entenderé porque lo hizo, no es como si la extrañe. Que vaya por su camino, ese no es mi problema.

Ya se arrepentiría después. Ella me necesitaba más a mí de lo que yo a ella. ¿Cómo acabaría esa insignificante chiquilla con el grandulón de Tresh?

Esa mañana, después de despedirme de quien había sido mi compañera, me empeña en buscar por todo el bosque a la chica en llamas. ¿Cuál era mi obsesión con ella? Todo, no descansaría en paz hasta encontrarla y destruirla con mis propias manos.

Pase por el río, suponiendo que por la condición del enamorado, debían de refugiarse en un lugar cerca de una fuente de agua. Lastimosamente, no la pude encontrar, ya que para cuando llegue al río, se estaba oscureciendo y no podía ver bien.

Maldije en voz alta a Clove, por quedarse con las gafas nocturnas. Tuve que regresar tropezándome con las raíces gruesas de los árboles, hasta refugiarme oculto entre unos arbustos, en mi campamento.

...

...

...

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté más temprano de lo normal. Oh mejor dicho, fui despertado más temprano de lo normal. Pero esta vez no había sido Clove.

He sido despertado por el sonido de trompetas. Me pongo de pie y escucho a Claudius Templesmith avisar a los tributos sobre un banquete.

— Una cosa más: Puede que algunos estén ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de ustedes necesita una cosa desesperadamente. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraran lo que necesitan en una mochila marcada con el número de su distrito. Piénsenlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será su última oportunidad.

Negué con la cabeza. Yo no necesitaba algo desesperadamente...¿Oh sí?

¡Demonios! Comida, necesito comida, pensé al escuchar mi estomago rugir. La malnacida de Clove se había llevado la mochila con la poca comida que nos quedaba, las gafas nocturnas y una bolsa de dormir. Mientras que yo me había llevado el campamento y el maletín de primeros auxilios.

Medite por un rato más hasta tomar mi decisión. No moriría de hambre, podía matar un animal para comer. Sin embargo, me tentaba la idea de una verdadera comida Capitolina. Además, si iba había la posibilidad de encontrarme con la chica en llamas y asesinarla de una vez por todas.

Sí. Definitivamente estaría ahí.

Lo que resto del día, me la pase por primera vez, descansando. No había dormido bien esa noche, ya que pensaba que Clove aparecería de entre las penumbras con su cuchillo en mano para asesinarme. Oh que Treh destrozaría el campamento y me asesinaría. Oh incluso que la chica en llamas dejaría a su enamorado donde quiera que lo tuviese, y me encontraría y clavaría una de sus flechas en mi pecho.

No tenía miedo.

Solo estaba con mis cinco sentidos alertas, haciendo guardia, manteniéndome con vida. Hasta que llegara el momento de mi victoria en los juegos. Porque yo ganaría, ese era mi destino.

Calme mi hambre, al clavarle mi cuchilla a un conejo. No frecuentaba cazar animales, nunca había tenido la necesidad de ello. Sin embargo era algo necesario de aprender, si desde pequeño se sabe que vas a los Juegos del Hambre.

Con algo de dificultad, y debido a que no tenía práctica, corte su pelaje, y lo despelleje. Luego lo rebane, cortando sus muslos, su pecho, su lomo y las demás partes que fueran ricas en carne. Debía decir que había tenido suerte al encontrar a un conejo tan gordo.

Hice una fogata, sabía que nadie me atacaría. La chica en llamas cuidaba a su enamorado, Tresh no se despegaría de su lugar, ya que nunca lo había hecho, solo asesinaba si era atacado.

Y Clove...Dudo que ella venga, sabe que yo fui por este camino. ¿Me mataría después de todo? Una oleada de culpa se instalo en mi pecho, yo le había dado a entender a Clove que la mataría sin ninguna dificultad emocional si debía hacerlo, incluso si la regla estaba cambiada. Y ella, ahora que lo pensaba, quería que ambos viviéramos. ¿Habrá cambiado de decisión cuando le hice entender que no me importaba?

Mi estomago gruñía, así que clave uno de los muslos del conejo en la punta de un palo que afile con mi cuchillo. Lo puse al fuego y espera a que se cociera. Cuando ya estuvo listo, lo metí a mi boca y lo devore como si fuera un muerto de hambre del distrito 12.

En realidad era así, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Era un muerto de hambre del Distrito 2. Así seguí con las demás presas del conejo, hasta que pude saciar mi estomago.

Me puse a recapacitar. Nunca en mi vida había pasado hambre, y ahora que lo hacía, pensaba en todas esas personas de los distritos más pobres como el 11 y el 12, quienes frecuentemente sentían ese ardor en el estomago debido a su falta de alimentación. ¿Cómo resistían el hambre?

Fruncí el ceño al pensar aquello. ¿Era lástima lo que sentía?

Sí, era la primera vez que sentía lástima por ellos. Los Juegos del Hambre sí que cambian a las personas, pensé.

Así me dormí esa noche, recapacitando. Era raro, viniendo de alguien como yo, que nunca me había preocupado por otra persona aparte de mí o mi familia.

...

...

...

Al siguiente día, me desperté cuando sentí la molesta luz de la mañana entrar por una de las ventanillas del campamento. Me levante de golpe al recordar que hoy era el banquete, ¿Habría dormido más de lo normal? Salí rápido del campamento y mire hacia el cielo.

No, aún era temprano, suspire aliviado. Sujete dos cuchillos a mi cinturón, y tome mi espada en mano. La misma que acabaría con la chica en llamas.

* * *

_Lo que Cato no sabía, era que con cada paso, más se acercaba a la realidad,_

_Saldría muy pronto de su sueño, su mentalidad cambiaría,_

_Se toparía con quien más quería encontrar,_

_Pero no pasaría lo él quería que pasara,_

_Todo cambiaría, y la oportunidad de asesinar a la chica en llamas ya no existiría._

_Para bien o para mal, su mundo se desmoronaría,_

_Hasta hundirlo en la locura,_

_Y hasta entender lo que Clove quería que entendiera,_

_Y hasta ser salvado por la que había creído su enemiga,_

_Descubriría entonces lo que no sabía,_

_Y en paz moriría,_

_Aunque su supuesto destino no se cumpliría._

* * *

Me acercaba a la Cornucopia, cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de...¿Arriba? Para cuando alce la vista fue muy tarde, la chica en llamas había saltado del árbol en el que se encontraba y había caído sobre mí.

Mi espalda chocó contra la dura tierra, y sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas. Pero recobre mi compostura y levante mi torso para quitármela de encima, ella fue más rápida y con sus manos tomo mis muñecas. Pegó su cuerpo al mío, aplastándome para impedir que me moviera.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Sentía su respiración entrecortada chocarse con la mía.

* * *

_Y ese fue el momento en el que el resultado de la alteración apareció,_

_Para ambos, aunque más para él,_

_El verdadero destino se estaba siendo cumplido,_

_Y ahora empezaría el proceso del cambio._

* * *

_—_Vaya vaya, con que eres tú, chica en llamas. No sabes por cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando. —Susurre, tratando de mantener la calma. Pero su cercanía me mantenía extrañamente nervioso, tal vez era debido a mi rara obsesión para con ella.

—Parece que yo te encontré primero. —Me respondió ella con una voz calmada. Su voz sonaba más melodiosa que cuando la escuche hablar en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman.

Su aliento rozaba el mío, y por una razón que ni yo mismo entendía, cerré los ojos deleitándome con el sentir de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Solo fui capaz de abrir mis ojos, al sentir el frío de su cuchillo al ser colocado suavemente en mi cuello. Se sentía como una fría caricia.

Ella acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró. —Dime una razón por la que no deba matarte ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? ¿Porque soy un asesino? Tú también lo eres Katniss. —Me sorprendí al decir su nombre por primera vez. Por primera vez ella no era "La chica en llamas" sino Katniss. Tome uno de los mechones de cabello que caían de su frente, y lo coloque tras su oreja.

Ella pareció sorprendida por el gesto. Pero en un segundo, su rostro volvió a ser el mismo inexpresivo de antes.

—...—Ella no dijo nada.

—¿Que no lo ves? En el fondo, somos parecidos. Polos opuestos, pero a la vez similares. Ambos elegimos estar aquí, nos ofrecimos voluntarios. Ambos tenemos nuestras manos manchadas de sangre, ambos somos egoístas.

—No. —Dijo con voz dura apretando un poco el cuchillo a mi cuello.

—¿No? Dime ¿Que nos distingue? —Pregunté con dificultad al hablar debido al arma en mi cuello.

—Tenemos enemigos diferentes. —Me respondió, para mi sorpresa, quitando el cuchillo de mi cuello.

—¿No son tus enemigos...Los demás tributos? ¿Los que buscan matarte para así ser ellos los vencedores? ¿No soy yo tu enemigo?

—No. Mi enemigo es más grande, el verdadero enemigo es el responsable de que 24 adolescentes luchen hasta la muerte en la arena. El enemigo es quien disfruta de ver la sangre correr.

Mi corazón palpitaba rápido, sentía mi cuerpo temblar ante la verdad de sus palabras.

—Yo disfruto ver la sangre correr. ¿Qué me diferencia de ellos?

—Tú no sabes lo que haces, fuiste criado en un distrito diferente al mío. Muy en el fondo, no es tu culpa.

—No lo es. —Susurre sintiéndome en una especie de trance al escuchar su voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego me miro con intensidad. Me sentía hipnotizado por esos ojos grises. —Ahora debo asesinarte, para así poder volver con Prim.

—No lo harás.

—¿Por qué no? —Y en un instante, había rodado, quedando entonces yo encima de ella.

Vi el miedo en su rostro, había bajado la guardia y ahora era yo quien estaba a cargo. Nunca pensó que a continuación esto pasaría.

Roce su cuello con mi nariz, aspirando su aroma. Deposite un pequeño beso en su blanca y sensible piel, provocando un temblor de su parte.

Volví a repetir la acción, besos y más besos en su cuello, cada vez más húmedos y hambrientos. La sentí removerse bajo mí, quería escapar, yo la sujete más fuerte y seguí con mi trabajo. Los besos se convirtieron en lamidas y mordiscos. Y una oleada de placer me invadió al escuchar pequeños gemidos y suspiros de su parte.

Su pecho se alzaba rápido debido a su respiración agitada. No pude resistir más, y alcé mi rostro. Mire sus labios, tan rosados y apetitosos, y poco a poco me fui acercando.

Hasta que los roce, sentí que ella entreabría los suyos, y no me hice de rogar para besarla. Empezó como un beso suave, ella no correspondía, succione su labio superior con deleite.

Acaricie su boca con mi lengua, mordisque sus carnosos labios, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, ella correspondió al beso, rindiéndose ante la deliciosa sensación. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello, y acerque su rostro aún más al mío, profundizamos el beso, lo hicimos más rápido y apasionado, nos devorábamos con hambre.

Ahogue un gemido en su boca, nos separamos con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Abrí los ojos y la mire, ella me miro fijamente, hasta que algo en su mirada cambió. Vi arrepentimiento.

Me empujo brusca y se levantó de un salto. Paso demasiado rápido, no pude pararla, estaba en una especie de trance mientras la veía alejarse de mí poco a poco, hasta empezar a correr y desaparecer de mi vista.

...

...

...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve acostado en la tierra tocando mis labios con la yema de mis dedos. Pudieron haber sido días, semanas o meses. No importaba, porque ahora me sentía tan diferente.

Todo era tan confuso, no sabía que me pasaba. Este no era yo.

Fui despertado de mi trance cuando escuche los gritos angustiados de Clove. —¡CATO! ¡CATO! ¡CATO!

Ya no éramos aliados, ella nunca fue mi amiga, ella no...¡DEBIA SALVARLA! corrí lo más rápido que pude, guiándome por el sonido de sus gritos. La angustia se estaba apoderando de mí. No sé por qué me sentía así, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de gritos...Pero se trataba de Clove.

La chiquilla de catorce años, era una niñita. No podía dejar que muriera. Corrí y corrí hasta que por fin llegué a la Cornucopia...Pero fue muy tarde. Ya que cuando llegue los gritos habían cesado.

Y en el suelo yacía muerta mi AMIGA. La chiquilla que había entrenado en la misma academia que yo con el fin de ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Quien me había pedido ganar juntos cuando la regla fue cambiada.

Quien ahora se había ido...

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho. Y mis ojos aguarse, yo nunca lloraba. Bueno, mírate Cato, ahora lo estás haciendo. Caí de rodillas al suelo sintiéndome el único culpable por su muerte. Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Ahora más que nunca, entendía a la perfección esa sabia frase.

Y lo peor de todo fue que después de mi charla con Katniss, aún no pude entender que Tresh no había sido el culpable. Me cegué de ira y tome mi espada en mano.

Me dirigí hacia las hierbas altas en donde se ocultaba Tresh. Al territorio desconocido en donde acabaría por el miserable del distrito 11.

* * *

_Con la muerte de Clove, el corazón de Cato se endureció,_

_Y el mensaje de Katniss no podía entrar en él aún,_

_La muerte de Tresh había sido algo increíble, Cato tomo la mochila que Clove había buscado del banquete y en ella encontró una armadura que fue la responsable de que siguiera vivo después de un enfrentamiento con Tresh._

_La locura dio paso hacia él,_

_Lo consumió demasiado rápido, hasta que ya no quería seguir con vida,_

_Hasta que entendió que solo era otro cuerpo sin alma,_

_Vacío._

* * *

Y llegó esa horrible noche. La noche en que mi existencia termino.

La noche en la al fin pude alcanzar la paz después de todo por lo que pase. Mi salvación.

Caminaba sin rumbo, con la mente ida. Estaba loco, marcado por el pasado, con la culpa carcomiéndome, con el deseo de que Katniss llegara un día a reconfortarme. A cuidarme como hizo con su enamorado.

Eso nunca paso.

Escuché los ladridos de aquellos monstruos. Primero muy lejos de mí, luego se fueron acercando hasta el punto de que pude ver lo grande que eran, y su deseo de asesinarme.

No moriría asesinado por un tributo. Moriría por unos mutos creados por los vigilantes.

Por el Capitolio.

Y mi cabeza de pronto entendió todo.

EL CAPITOLIO ES EL VERDADERO ENEMIGO.

Pero eso ya no servía de nada. Ahora lo único que pude hacer fue correr y correr, sin entender el por qué lo hacía, si a fin de cuentas mi deseo era morir.

No sé como llegue a la Cornucopia, y me subí en la altura. De la nada aparecieron Katniss y el enamorado. Estaba loco, había perdido la cabeza.

Y en un segundo tenía al enamorado bajo mi control mientras sujetaba mi cuchillo.

—Dispárame y él se cae conmigo. —La amenace a ella riéndome desquiciado.

Sentí su flecha clavarse en mi mano y luego ser empujado por el enamorado hasta caer al vacío. Cuando me estrelle con el suelo, mi pesadilla comenzó.

—¡¿Mamá?! —Grité llorando al ver en ese monstruo los ojos de mi madre. Mi propia madre matándome.

Lo demás es un recuerdo confuso. La muerte no llegaba tan rápido, primero se pasaba por el sufrimiento. Y debía aceptar mi castigo por haber sido tan sádico, por no darme cuenta antes de que ningún tributo era culpable.

Gritaba y gritaba, lloraba y le rogaba a una persona invisible que me salvara, que me sacara por fin de ese sufrimiento.

Sentí algo que no era un colmillo clavarse en mi pecho. Era mi salvación. El fin del sufrimiento. Para poder descansar en paz por fin. La flecha de mi adiós.

Gracias Katniss.

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

FIN.

* * *

_Nota de Autora_

_Uff, ¿final trágico verdad? Sweet no quería un AU, así que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Además me siento satisfecha con el final y el one-shot en sí. Sweet espero que te guste, me pondría muy triste si no cumplí con tus expectativas._

_Para las demás que hayan leído el fic, muchas gracias, espero que les guste a todas ustedes fans de HG. _

_Para las del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera" Besos y abrazos, les agradezco por haberme dejado participar en este juego, en serio disfrute escribir mi primer fic de HG n.n_

_Un agradecimiento especial a Elphyra, por haber coordinado el juego._

_Muchas gracias a todas._

_Nos leemos en otra ocasión. _

_Las quiere,_

_vane-.-16_

_05/12/13_


End file.
